<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the last chance by tumemxnques</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611837">the last chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques'>tumemxnques</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rey comes back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the last chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been on my laptop since 2017(?) and i read it last night after all this time, so i thought i would share it with you. i have no idea what this is but i think it's set after tlj. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The system where the resistance was currently staying was finally peaceful again. General Organa sighed and got up from where she was sitting next to Rey. "Now rest, little one. You need it."  Rey looked up at her and nodded. "In a moment. There's something I need to do first." Clumsily, she got up, looking at Finn, who was still standing next to a small woman Rey had never seen before. She took three steps forward, but all of a sudden, her legs gave way underneath her and she fell with a soft groan. She would've hit the ground if Finn hadn't reacted as quickly as he did. He held her tight in his strong arms and gave her a lopsided smile. "Careful, girl." She sighed and tried to get up to stand on her own legs again, only to find she couldn't. "Who is she?" she asked quietly, her arms now wrapped around his neck. "Rose Tico." Rey looked her up and down for a moment. She looked nice, but Rey couldn't stand the weird feeling slowly spreading in her chest. "And… how is your relationship with her?" There, she said it. But Finn just shrugged. "It's complicated. But I don't wanna talk about her anyway now. You need to go to bed." He picked her up and sat down in the same spot Rey had been sitting with Leia moments before, still holding her safely in his arms. Carefully, he put her head in his lap and she stretched out her legs with a content sigh." I've been hoping I would finally find my place in all this," Rey softly murmured, almost burying her face in his shirt, and Finn brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "But I am more lost than ever." Finn shook his head as he felt his heart break. She wasn't supposed to feel like that. "Right now, you're exactly where you're meant to be." She smiled. "In your arms?" He smiled back but didn't answer. "Are you gonna stay while I sleep?" she eventually asked under her breath and he saw that her eyes were fluttering close over and over again. Softly, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Forever."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>